For Lovers
by Happy2BeDee
Summary: Barisi smut! Rated M


**This is just a Barisi one shot that was in my head for some time now. It's full of smut, so there's that and I don't own these guys, they belong to Dick but aside from that, enjoy if this is your thing.**

* * *

At Rafael and Dominic's, they'd both gotten off work earlier than usual and decided that tonight would be just for one another. Commitments had them busy for weeks and when one was off, the other would be tied up on a case and they never even caught a moment where they could just be with one another.

Well that changed tonight, they'd both walked out of their respective offices; not going out for office camaraderie. There would be no drinks or games with the colleagues tonight. The two of them were spending some much-needed time together and could barely keep their hands off one another as they got in the door, kissing passionately and practically undressed by the time they got into the living room! It had been too long, so long that they'd abandoned their to cook dinner and headed straight for dessert!

As they made love, they were naked and tangled in their bedsheets face to face, with Sonny thrusting hard and urgent as they kissed. Their lips were all over one another as they both cried out repeatedly, Rafael gripping the sheets with one hand while he held on to Sonny with the other.

"Oh my god!" Raf cried as Sonny grabbed and twisted his nipple while he sucked the other. "Dammit Dominick!" He grabbed Sonny's hair and kissed his mouth, sloppily but with all consuming passion as their lovemaking continued.

"You like that?" Sonny asked, smiling as Rafael flipped them, Sonny still inside him and began riding him.

"You like that?" Rafael laughed. They could both feel their prospective climax starting to approach and Rafael leaned in to claim Sonny's lips again, then immediately sat up, arching his back and working his hips to ride him hard! After a while, Sonny put Rafael on this back again and continued thrusting into him while they kissed and they both came hard, Rafael crying a litany of Spanish as they both collapsed onto each other, both breathless. They lay there, regulating their breathing and kissing more passionately as they came down from their highs.

"I love you so much!" Sonny said as he held Rafael, them smiling softly at one another, caressing each other with soft touches and kisses before Sonny pulled out, and rolled off him, going down Raf's stomach to his incredible cock! He slowly pulled off the condom and tossed it before he took Raf in his mouth, Rafael pushing Sonny's head away when he touched the tip, still far too sensitive. Sonny just laughed and licked around the shaft instead, slowly sucking the tip into his mouth but Raf quickly pulled him up and slowly kissed him.

"Let's get married!" Rafael said to a stunned Sonny.

"You wanna...? He'd asked Raf year ago to a resounding but sorrow-filled 'no'. He just wasn't ready and now, he was here and offering and Dominick had to wonder if he was dreaming.

"You're not dreaming." the truth was, he'd been thinking about a lot lately; about he and Sonny and where the relationship was going. He'd known a long time ago that he loved him but Sonny had wanted things that he wasn't ready for which had been a point of major contention for them at the time. But Rafael had since come to realize that it wasn't an issue of them, it was an issue of him not sure about where he stood, especially lately but, lying here in Sonny's arms, he realized that this was it. He wasn't going anywhere. He had the life he wanted, the man he wanted. He was in love and there was no need to wonder about them.

"I love you so much. More than I've ever loved anyone!" Rafael confessed, looking into his eyes. Sonny didn't say anything back, instead, he leaned in and claimed his lips in a fiery, passionate kiss that Rafael quickly took control of and was soon on top of him when suddenly, both their phones began ringing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" They both sighed as they turned to separate nightstands to pick up the offending pieces.

"It was so good while it lasted." Sonny said, and it was. They finally had a chance to reconnect and he quickly kissed Rafael before they answered their phones.

 **End.**


End file.
